A wide variety of circumstances result in inadequate access to healthcare for many individuals and families. Some lack adequate access because they live in isolated, rural, or other governmentally designated underserved areas. Some lack adequate access because they are uninsured or underinsured. Others live in developing countries where medical training and infrastructure is yet to be developed. Circumstances render some individuals without adequate access to healthcare in natural and manmade disaster areas and battlefields.
Moreover, the cost of providing adequate healthcare is rising. While more money is spent on health care per person in the U.S. than in any other nation in the world, in 2009, the U.S. Census Bureau reported that 16.7% of the population was uninsured. Current estimates put U.S. health care spending at approximately 16% of GDP. Growth in healthcare spending is projected to average 6.7% annually over the period 2007 through 2017. High healthcare costs also affect individuals. A 2007 study found that 62.1% of filers for bankruptcies cited high medical expenses as a contributing factor.